


family meeting

by fantalaimon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon
Summary: But if I'm Reaper's kid, and you're Reaper's kid, then who's piloting the mech?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsittoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsittoya/gifts).



> > mickey: I NEED A FAMILY FIC WITH JESSE SOMBRA AND GABRIEL NOW  
> fan: id write you fic but i uh. cannot  
> mickey: liar  
> fan: whos lying  
> mickey: you liar  
> fan: oh  
> fan: okay
> 
> so now there's this. 

“I have a sister?”

“No,” Reaper said. Flatly.

“Oui,” Widowmaker said.

McCree pouted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I am not her father,” Gabriel said, looking upward. Possibly, he was praying for strength. Probably, he was hoping Pharah might put him out of his misery. “I am also not _your_ father. I am not a father, at all.”

Widowmaker snickered and shook her head.

“Also, he’s _evil_ now,” Sombra said, materializing to lean against McCree’s shoulder. “Don’t know if you’ve heard. It’s important to him that the word gets out.”

McCree yelped, jerking away. Sombra giggled, tipping sideways at the loss of support, and vanished again. 

“Is she always like that?”

“Oui,” Widowmaker said. Her expression might have been sympathetic on anyone else.

McCree frowned. “D’ya think she likes me?”

Gabriel threw his hands in the air. “You’re a prisoner of war! Who cares if she likes you?”

“ _Some_ people value my opinion, _papá_ ,” Sombra said, appearing behind Gabriel and winking at McCree. “If you and Señorita Araña cared a little more what I think, maybe you could have avoided that _incident_ with the Persians—”

“ _Va te faire foutre, tu galopin,_ I know you set us up—”

“— _I am no one's father_ —”

The door slid open, and neither Widowmaker nor Reaper seemed to notice, too busy yelling at Sombra. The shadow herself only waggled her eyebrows at McCree, hands busy with something behind her back.

McCree tipped his hat to her as he took off out the door, and she grinned. 

“Oh, no, he’s getting away,” Sombra said, in a voice that could only be characterized as untroubled. Reaper and Widowmaker snapped to attention and rushed towards the door. “How did that even get open? _Dios_ , how awful--I’ll just take care of that.”

Reaper ran into the door at full speed. McCree could hear the _thud_ from the other side.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Genji said, skidding to a halt beside McCree after a few miles of alternately running and hiding. “Are you alright? We’ve been looking everywhere.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m just great,” McCree said, face splitting into a grin. “But wait, listen. I hav'ta tell you about my _sister_ …"


End file.
